1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a casino table game, and more particularly, to a variation of casino blackjack.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of casino blackjack has been waning in recent years. Other games, such as poker variants and machine games have provided the standard blackjack game with some competition. Moreover, the standard blackjack game has become old and tiresome as gamblers have a limited attention span and like to see new and exciting games.
Therefore, what is needed is a new variation of blackjack which can provide a more enjoyable game than the standard version